


IS THERE SOMEBODY WHO CAN WATCH YOU?

by AnnaBanana91



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, SKAM, Season 3, because it hurt, because it hurts, isak and even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana91/pseuds/AnnaBanana91
Summary: "Do you really think he's in love with you? It's just a sick idea he's heaving right now."10 hours, 13 minutes and 60 seconds. During that time, a perfect evening had turned into a nightmare and Isak didn't know how to wake up. What happened after Isak got home and how is he dealing with all the emotions? Eskild is there to try and help him.





	

_"Do you really think he's in love with you? It's just a sick idea he's heaving right now."_

10 hours, 13 minutes and 60 seconds. During that time, a perfect evening had turned into a nightmare and Isak didn't know how to wake up. He couldn't. He'd been walking around in circles the first couple of minutes, not knowing what to do, where to go. He needed to call someone, he needed - a sob escaped his lips again as he drew a hand through his hair, looking around the street. He searched for his phone in his pockets and opened it with shaky hands, deciding to call the first person on his list, whoever it might be. **Sonja**. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, closing the phone. This wasn't happening. This did not happen. Back to the phone again. **Jonas**. Click.  
  
_'Hey, this is Jonas. Leave a message after the beep.'_  
  
Maybe it was for the best, Isak wasn't sure he would be able to actually say something anyway. Texting was probably better. But what was he supposed to say?  
**Eskild**.  
  
**'Are you home?'**  
**E: 'No, out having a beer. Why?'**  
He stopped in his steps, leaning over, hands on his knees. He felt sick. Breath in. Breath out. Shaky hands. Shaky breath.  
**'Everything went to hell.'**  
**E: 'Where are you?'**  
**'On my way home'**  
**E: 'I'm coming.'**

 

* * *

  
" _Isak_? Hey!"  
He could hear a voice in the distance and in the back of his mind he knew it was Eskild's, but right now, anything could have happened around him. As soon as Isak had closed the door, he'd sank down against one of the walls in the hallway, not able to move from there. And that's where Eskild had found him now, with red, tearful, tired eyes and his knees pulled up towards his chest.  
"Hey, hey - "  
A hand on his shoulder and a face infront of him, worriedsome, Isak could tell, even though it was blurry.  
"Isak? What happened?"  
He thought Eskild was trying to keep calm. Isak guessed he hadn't expected it to be this bad when he had texted Eskild earlier. Isak shook his head and Eskild gave him a sad, but somehow encouraging look, as if to tell Isak to take his time.  
"It's going to be alright, okay?"  
Isak slowly opened his mouth and like he had expected, out come nothing but silence. "Every - hell," Isak tried to repeat between his gulps after a few seconds.  
It hurt to speak. It hurt to breath. It hurt to live.  
Eskild nodded and mumbled something Isak couldn't quite hear and placed his hands on Isak's shaking ones. "It's okay."  
"Everything went - wrong, we- "  
"Where is Even?"  
Just hearing his name made Isak start crying again and he burried his head in his hands.  
"Is he hurt?" Eskild tried and Isak wanted to say yes, beause Isak had hurt him, not knowing it and definitely not on purpose, but... He shook his head.  
"We - he checked us into a, uh, a hotel suit -" Isak mumbled but before he could continue, Eskild gasped and covered his mouth.  
"Did he take adventage of you?"  
"No,no!" Isak sobbed as pictures of them together came back to him all over again. Even had looked so happy and Isak had felt it too. The hotel certainly came as a surprise, a good one. The butterfly feeling in Isak's stomach, that never really had left him from their first kiss, had followed him all the way from the street and under the bed sheets. Under Even. The things he had said, the things they had done... It had never meant anything to Even. Not if Isak was supposed to believe Sonja.

"I don't - I don't know what to do." Isak leaned forward and hid his head between his legs, pulling at his own hair as Eskild carefully patted his back.  
"Did you.. did you two get into a fight?"  
Isak shook hos head. How was he supposed to know what was real and not? That, and Sonja's words about how he didn't mean anything to Even, those thoughts had hurt the most.  
He felt a sob escape his lips again but tried to take a deep breath.  
"How am I - supposed to know, how am I - he never... The things he said, the things I said - "  
He knew none of this must make any sence to Eskild, after all, he hadn't told him what had happened, but Eskild listened anyway and stroke soothingly over Isak's arm and shoulder.  
"We - I slept - " he fell silent for a minute, just to start again. "The best day of my life turned into a nightmare in a couple of hours. And I can't wake up. And when I do, he - he won't be here. He was never here because - "  
"Don't say that," Eskild interrupted. "Deep down you know that's not true."  
Isak moaned and pulled at his hair in pain even more for every word that was coming out of Eskild's mouth.  
"Listen, Isak I know you're hurting right now and that nothing makes any sence, but maybe if the two of you could just - just talk? I've watched you , I've seen the way he looks at you-"  
"It's all _lies_!" Isak cried and Eskild flinched back a little, Isak could tell by the way Eskild's hand stopped rubbing his shoulder. "He doesn't love - he doesn't want- not real, I - " Isak mumbled as Eskild put his arms around him and pulled him into a strong hug.  
"Sh, sh..." he could hear Eskild trying to sooth him, stroking his hair just like his mother used to do when Isak was a kid.  
"If this is love," Isak whispered "I don't want it." It was true. Right now, it was too much. Even was too much. He was _everything_.

 


End file.
